Prokurator Alicja Horn/16
Rozdział 16 Drucki ważył w myśli ciężar sytuacji. Jeżeli profesor Brunicki w jakikolwiek sposób zechce wyzyskać przeszłość, trzeba przede wszystkim ostrzec Alicję, no i działać... - Więc jej nie poznałeś? - cicho zaśmiał się profesor. - Błogosław swój los, że i ona cię nie poznała. A mówię ci: prokurator Alicja Horn, twoja oskarżycielka, jest tą samą dziewczyną, przez którą złamałeś sobie życie i karierę. - Zdumiewające! Jak do tego doszedłeś? - Mniejsza o to. Zbieg okoliczności. Chciałem cię nawet ostrzec przed procesem, ale zaniechałem tego w obawie o stan twoich nerwów. Sądzę, że byłbyś mniej spokojny podczas rozprawy, gdybyś wiedział, kto cię oskarża? - Przypuszczam - bąknął Drucki i pomyślał, że skoro Brunicki wiedział wszystko dawniej i nie ostrzegał go, musiał w tym mieć jakiś cel. - Dziwne, prawda? - pytał profesor. - Bardzo dziwne. Niesłychanie dziwne, no... ale teraz to już rzecz obojętna... Skoro nie poznała mnie na rozprawie... Pewno nigdy w życiu więcej jej nie zobaczę. - Więc nie przychodzi już do "Argentyny"? - Nie. Od dawna. - W każdym razie, Bohdanie, miej się na baczności. Drucki skrzywił się: - Chyba tobie nie zależy specjalnie na moim bezpieczeństwie? - Zależy, i to jest druga sprawa. - Słucham? - Przed tygodniem jedna z moich pacjentek... - Czyli jedna z twoich królików? - Nie, pacjentka z Kliniki Psychiatrycznej została wypisana. Jest to typ psychosteniczki, z pewnych względów niezmiernie mnie interesujący. - I co? - ponuro zapytał Drucki. - Mam ją ci dostarczyć do twojej jatki? - Poczekaj. Otóż jest to młoda i bardzo przystojna kobieta. Z zawodu śpiewaczka operowa, znajdująca się obecnie w skrajnej nędzy z tej prostej przyczyny, że... oniemiała. - Jak to, oniemiała? - Oniemiała. Zaburzenie psychiczne na tle seksualnym. Uważaj, co mówię, to będzie ważne przy wyborze odpowiedniej taktyki. - Może każesz mi ją leczyć? - zdziwił się Drucki. - O to chciałem cię prosić - niewyraźnie uśmiechnął się profesor. - Słucham więc. - Otóż jest to dziewczyna przeciętnie inteligentna. Ukończyła gimnazjum, konserwatorium i była na prawie. Jako śpiewaczka cieszyła się dość znacznym powodzeniem, które dawało utrzymanie jej i jej starym rodzicom, mieszkającym gdzieś w Sochaczewie czy Pułtusku, już nie pamiętam. Jak już zaznaczyłem, oniemiała. Nastąpiło to przed miesiącem, gdy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży... - Aha! - Nie "aha". Skonstatowanie ciąży sprawiło jej wielką radość. - A jest panną? - Tak. Była pewna, że powiadomienie o tym stanie rzeczy jej ukochanego uszczęśliwi go oraz skłoni do małżeństwa. Zaznaczam, że jest to dziewczyna egzaltowana, zapewne dlatego przeceniała szlachetność partnera. - A ten czmychnął? - domyślił się Drucki. - Tak, i to w dość brutalny sposób. Ten nieoczekiwany cios tak wstrząsnął moją pacjentką, że zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i w ciągu trzech dni nie przyjmowała pokarmów, ani nie odezwała się do nikogo - rodzaj czarnej melancholii. Gdy zaalarmowani przez znajomych przyjechali rodzice - była już niema... - Może głucha w dodatku? - Nie. Paraliż strun głosowych, a raczej - moim zdaniem - czasowe porażenie nerwu rządzącego fałdami, noszącymi nazwę plicae ventriculares... ale to już cię nie interesuje. Otóż lekarz, którego do tej dziewczyny wezwano, skierował ją do Kliniki Psychiatrycznej. Po krótkiej, lecz dokładnej obserwacji doszedłem do przekonania, że wypadek ten jest do uleczenia i... - I mnie chcesz powierzyć pacjentkę. - Tobie. - Jaka to ma być kuracja? - Całkiem prosta. Chodzi mi o to, byś po kilka, powiedzmy - dwie godziny - dziennie z nią przestawał. Żebyś starał się być dla niej miły, serdeczny, delikatny... - Ładna historia! - Żebyś postarał się zapewnić jej sporo rozrywek. Na przykład, możesz ją zabierać do teatru, na spacery, do swojej "Argentyny". Słowem, pragnąłbym, by ona odniosła wrażenie, że jesteś dla niej bardzo życzliwy, dobry i przyjacielski. Wszelkie wynikające z tego koszty pokryjesz, oczywiście z kwoty, którą ci służę. Drucki zapalił papierosa i milczał. - Zgadzasz się? - zapytał tonem zniecierpliwienia Brunicki. - Ale dlaczego zwracasz się z tym do mnie? Czy nie możesz powierzyć tego któremu ze swoich asystentów, słuchaczy, czy komukolwiek? - Nie mogę. Zależy mi specjalnie na tobie. - Psiakrew! - zaklął Drucki. Wcale nie było mu na rękę zajmować się teraz jakąś babą, i w dodatku niemą. Wstał, zaczął chodzić po pokoju i z pasją kopnął tłustego kota, który mu się nawinął pod nogi. Kot miauknął przeraźliwie, a Drucki zawołał: - Daruj, Karolu, ale to żądanie nie leży już w granicach przyjętych przeze mnie zobowiązań. To nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawą... ze sprawą twego... ojcostwa. Profesor zacisnął wargi, a Drucki dorzucił: - Nie możesz ode mnie tego wymagać. Jestem do twojej dyspozycji we wszystkim, co może cię utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że świętej pamięci pani Wanda była ci wierną żoną. Tu rozumiem twoje cierpienie i, jako mimowolny ich winowajca, gotów jestem do wszelkich poświęceń. Ale nie zamierzam dla twoich fantazji stawać się pielęgniarką czy guwernantką... - Poczekaj, Bohdanie - cicho przerwał Brunicki. - Moja prośba nie jest fantazją, jest natomiast ściśle związana ze sprawą, o której mówisz. Poczekaj... Otworzył biurko i wydostał z niego fotografię. - Masz, Bohdanie, i przyjrzyj się podobiźnie kobiety, którą chcę polecić twojej opiece. Drucki zauważył, że ręka profesora drżała. Przez chwilę obojętnie przyglądał się jej, lecz nagle zbladł, a jego brwi podniosły się w zdumieniu. Spojrzał na profesora: - Karolu?!... - Więc widzisz - odetchnął Brunicki i znów przygryzł wargi. - Ona... ona jest przecież prawie zupełnie podobna do Wandy! - mówił Drucki, wpatrując się w fotografię. - Niesłychane! To prawie jej portret! - Niezupełnie - wycedził profesor - ale w każdym razie podobieństwo jest niezwykłe. Co więcej, ma podobne usposobienie, zamiłowania, zbliżony charakter. - Słuchaj, Karolu, czy ona nie jest jakąś... - Krewną zmarłej? Nie. Nie jest z nią nawet spokrewniona przez najdalszą rodzinę. Zbadałem to dokładnie. Rozumiesz, że sam byłem uderzony tym podobieństwem. Gdy ją przyprowadzono do kliniki, dostałem ataku serca... Drucki nie mógł oderwać oczu od fotografii. - Nie dziwię ci się. Ile ona ma lat? - Dwadzieścia sześć. - Zatem... - Po prostu zbieg okoliczności. - I jest w ciąży? - Tak. Koniec drugiego miesiąca. Drucki położył fotografię, przetarł skronie i rzucił się na fotel: - Teraz rozumiem - westchnął. Brunicki kurczowo chwycił go za rękę: - Rozumiesz? Rozumiesz?... - Tak. Rozumiem, że żądasz ode mnie łajdactwa. - Dlaczego łajdactwa? Przecież wydobędziesz tę nieszczęsną z jej kalectwa, wydobędziesz ją z jej rozpaczy! Pomyśl sam! - Chcesz - cedząc słowa, powiedział Drucki - bym postarał się... rozkochać ją w sobie, bym, nie kochając jej, grał przed nią komedię... - Bynajmniej! Nie graj żadnej! Okazuj jej tylko tyle współczucia i sympatii, na ile to biedne stworzenie zasługuje. - Biedne stworzenie - gorzko zaśmiał się Drucki - i chcesz temu biednemu stworzeniu dać nowe rozczarowanie. Chcesz to biedne stworzenie narazić na nową tragedię... - Mylisz się. - Więc do diabła - wybuchnął - nie spodziewasz się chyba, że się z nią ożenię?! - Nie. Spodziewam się tylko, że ona, znalazłszy w tobie pocieszyciela, zapomni o tamtym, a co najważniejsze, odzyska głos, który jest źródłem jej utrzymania. Drucki w milczeniu palił papierosa. - Jestem pewien - ciągnął profesor - że porażenie nerwu ustąpi. - Dlaczego właśnie oniemiała, a nie oślepła lub ogłuchła? - Jest śpiewaczką. Na strunach głosowych koncentrowała zawsze całą świadomą i podświadomą uwagę. - Jakże mam ją poznać? - Całkiem po prostu. Wstąp jutro przed pierwszą do kliniki. Przyjmę ją w twojej obecności. - I przedstawisz mnie jako lekarza? - Nie, jako swego przyjaciela. Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, gdy dla waszego wzajemnego zbliżenia zaproponujesz nam, to znaczy jej i mnie, przejażdżkę samochodem. - Mój wóz jest dwuosobowy - zauważył Drucki. - Weźmiemy mój. Po drodze wysadzicie mnie na Dębowej, a sami pojedziecie dalej. Reszta należy do ciebie. - A jeżeli ona w ogóle nie zechce przestawać ze mną? - O, to nawet jest do przewidzenia ze względu na stan jej psychiki. Ze swojej strony zalecę jej przebywanie w twoim towarzystwie, a myślę, że taki wytrawny... uwodziciel, jak ty, da sobie radę: Zatem... Zgoda? - Zgoda - opuścił głowę Drucki. Profesor uścisnął jego rękę i pośpiesznie dodał: - Lecz o tym ani słowa doktorowi Kunoki! - Dobrze. Brunicki zamknął fotografię w biurku, poczęstował gościa papierosem i powiedział: - Poza tym, chciałem cię zapytać, czy nie obawiasz się, że jesteś śledzony? - O, to wykluczone. Z jakiej racji?! - Więc mógłbyś też zająć się dostarczeniem nam nowej pacjentki? - Tam, do diabła! - zaklął Drucki. - Jak mam to rozumieć? Odmawiasz? - Nie odmawiam, do licha, tylko, czy nie uważasz, że wkrótce zmuszony będę porzucić wszelkie własne sprawy?! Brunicki pokiwał się w fotelu: - No, oczywiście, nie nalegam, byś się z tym śpieszył, chociaż doktor Kunoki gwałtownie potrzebuje nowej pacjentki, gdyż chodzi o bardzo ważną kontrolę pewnego eksperymentu. Powiedziałem też, że mógłbyś się tym zająć. Może się przecież zdarzyć, że zaobserwujesz potrzebny obiekt. - No, może się zdarzyć - niechętnie bąknął Drucki, rozgniatając niedopałek w popielniczce. - O to też chodzi... Zatem, doktorze - zwrócił się do wchodzącego Japończyka - pan Winkler podjął się wyszukania nam młodej blondynki. - Jeżeli pan taki uprzejmy - dorzucił doktor - wolałbym, by nie była szczupła. Drucki zaśmiał się sucho: - Możecie ją utuczyć, do stu piorunów! Chcieli go zatrzymać na obiedzie, lecz był tak zniechęcony do obu, że podziękował i odmówił. Zresztą, dopiero dziś przeprowadził się w Aleję Szucha i chciał jeszcze szczegółowiej zająć się urządzeniem mieszkania, gdyż o siódmej miał po raz pierwszy przyjąć u siebie Alicję. Poza tym wypadało wpaść bodaj na kwadrans do Załkindów, z którymi od dnia procesu nie widział się wcale. Pojechał na Nowolipie. Luby nie było w domu. Spotkał go Borys z kompresem na głowie. - Znowu powróciły mi te nieznośne migreny, kapitanie - narzekał - chcą mnie wysłać do jakiegoś francuskiego kurortu, ale przecież nawet marzyć o tym nie mogę, bo komuż powierzyłbym swoje interesy? Dziś rodzonemu bratu ufać nie można. - Nie potrzeba przesadzać, Jack, ma pan swoich dyrektorów, adwokatów... - Ba... Jest jeden człowiek, któremu w zupełności ufam, ale... - Ale ja też wyjeżdżam na lato - uratował się Drucki. - Właśnie - westchnął Załkind. - Zresztą i tak nie miałbym odwagi kapitana prosić po tym szpasie morfinowym... Ale... Wie pan, że chyba Luba miała rację, że była tam kobieta. - Owszem, miała. - To kapitan już wie? - Wiem. Załkind zagwizdał: - Przez te baby to nic dobrego człowieka nie spotka - powiedział sentencjonalnie. - Czy pan to mówi z myślą o Lubie? - zażartował Drucki. - Skądże - żachnął się Załkind. - Luba to anioł. Jak ona będzie żałowała, że nie było jej w domu, ale może zaraz nadejdzie... Wyjrzał oknem. - Niestety - Drucki wstał. - Muszę iść. Mam teraz wiele ważnych spraw na głowie i czasu ani za grosz. - Interesy, kapitanie? - zaciekawił się Załkind. - Gdzież tam... Takie, trochę... osobiste historie. Serwus. Ukłony dla pani Luby. Jak będę miał wolną chwilę, wpadnę znowu. Aha... Przeprowadziłem się. Na Aleję Szucha. - Dlaczego? - Dość miałem życia hotelowego. Starzeję się, Jack, co? - No! No! - niedowierzająco mruknął gospodarz, zamykając za nim drzwi. Po drodze Drucki wstąpił do kwiaciarni i kazał przysłać dużo róż i goździków. Wpadł do najbliższego baru na lekką przekąskę i pojechał do domu. - Do domu - zaśmiał się - chyba do końca życia nie będę wiedział, co znaczy słowo "dom", własny dom, prawdziwy dom. A jednak chciał, by jego mieszkanie zrobiło na Alicji wrażenie domu. Drzwi zastał otwarte, a wewnątrz całą rodzinę dozorcy, kończącą sprzątanie. Dwaj tędzy chłopcy rozciągali dywan i ustawiali na nim niskie, miękkie mebelki. Ich matka, sążnista, rozrosła baba ze spódnicą zakasaną powyżej kolan, szorowała pokój kąpielowy, pochylona tak, że jej szeroki, jak u klaczy, zad chwiał się w prawo i w lewo, w takt poruszeń szczotki, na potężnych, muskularnych nogach. - No, jak tam, matko! - zawołał przyjaźnie Drucki wśród szumu spływającej z pryszniców wody. Podniosła ku niemu zaczerwienioną twarz i wyprostowała się. Obrzucił spojrzeniem jej kopulaste piersi, mocne bary, potężne biodra i olbrzymie lędźwie, myśląc: - Matka, właśnie tak powinna wyglądać matka. Cóż za niezrównany okaz. Gdyby ludzie urządzali dla siebie takie wystawy, jakie robią dla rasowych zwierząt, dostałaby złoty medal, chociaż musi już być po czterdziestce. Baba otarła czoło mokrą ręką i jej tęgie policzki rozsunęły się w uśmiechu, ukazując mocne, szerokie zęby. - Ano, za pół godziny będzie fertik, proszę jaśnie pana. - Dajcie, matko, spokój z tym "jaśnie państwem" - zaprotestował Drucki. - Ja nie jestem latarnia, żeby się świecić. - Juści! - zaśmiała się - ale taki obyczaj. I, nie zwracając nań więcej uwagi, znowu zabrała się do roboty. Wszedł do hallu, pomógł chłopcom przesunąć dwa ciężkie tapczany i otrzepawszy ręce, zajrzał do sypialni. Tu już wszystko było skończone, tylko przed oknem stała składana drabinka, a na niej siedziała wysmukła brunetka, starsza córka dozorcy. - Dzień dobry panience. Pi, pi, jak ładnie ułożyła pani te firanki! W ustach trzymała igłę z nitką, a że obie ręce miała zajęte, skinęła tylko głową i zaśmiała się wstydliwie. Widział ją już dwukrotnie i wiedział, że jest kasjerką w narożnym sklepie kolonialnym. - Cóż to - zapytał. - Panienka dziś nie poszła do pracy? Wyjęła igłę i powiedziała: - Zwolniłam się, proszę pana. Tyle tu roboty. Musiałam pomóc. Zauważył, że ubrała się dziś ładniej, w granatową sukienkę z białym kołnierzykiem. Sukienka była przykrótka i stojąc niżej, widział jej zgrabne, chociaż za szczupłe, łydki, obciągnięte - widocznie na jego benefis - jedwabnymi pończochami ze strzałką. - Już tu skończyłam - powiedziała, lustrując swoje dzieło. Muszę jeszcze poprawić przy drugim oknie. Chciała zejść z drabinki, lecz ją zatrzymał. - Proszę zaczekać, przeniosę panienkę! Nim zdążyła zaoponować, wszedł pod rozstawiony kąt drabinki, i przy akompaniamencie nieco wystraszonych "ojej!", przeniósł ją do drugiego okna. - Ale pan to jest silny! - zawołała z jakimś strapionym podziwem. Zaśmiał się wesoło i zapytał: - A gdzie siostrzyczka? - Zośka? Sprząta w kuchni, proszę pana. - No, jakże panience podoba się moje mieszkanie? A, przepraszam, bo wciąż nie wiem, jak panience na imię? - Franciszka. - Panna Frania? - Nie, Franka... A mieszkanie pewno, jest bardzo ładne... tylko... - Tylko co? - No, te... Po co te nieprzyzwoitości... Aż wstyd patrzeć. - Nie moje - usprawiedliwiał się - to przecież tego pana, co tu mieszkał. - Eee... - wzruszyła ramionami - tamten to... Dzięki Bogu, że wyjechał. - Nie lubiła go panna Franciszka? - Paskudztwo - powiedziała po chwili wahania, schodząc na podłogę. - Tomek! Zabierz drabinkę! - krzyknęła na brata - to już wszystko, proszę pana. - Nie, panno Franko, zaraz przyniosą tu kwiaty, a ja się na tym nie znam. Może pani jakoś porozmieszcza je po wazonach, dobrze? - Ja też się na tym nie znam - zrobiła skromną minkę - ale skoro pan sobie tego życzy, spróbuję. - Życzę sobie - uśmiechnął się do niej i miał wielką ochotę pogładzić ją po głowie, lecz powstrzymał się pytaniem: po co? Pytaniem, którego dotychczas nigdy sobie nie zadawał w podobnych sytuacjach, a możliwość którego zdziwiła go teraz i zaniepokoiła. Jak to "po co"? - no, miła i niebrzydka dziewczyna, to chyba wystarcza?... Zawsze wystarczało. Chodził po pokojach, przestawiając to i owo, rozkładając bibeloty i przyglądając się całości. - No, tak - myślał - wszystko tkwi w jednym. Jaki diabeł kazałby mi dawniej zajmować się tymi bzdurami! Właśnie przyniesiono kwiaty i Drucki przyglądał się delikatnym rękom Franki, wydobywającym je z pudeł. Przypomniał sobie, że nie widział jeszcze kuchni, no... i tej małej, Zośki. Kuchnia lśniła czystością, a Zośka - jędrna, zdrowa dziewucha, boso i w zakasanej perkalikowej spódniczce - uwijała się przy półkach z naczyniami. Ta była podobna do matki, jak dwie krople wody. Nie miała jeszcze szesnastu lat, a już była rozrośnięta i dojrzała. W jej ruchach, w rozwarciu piwnych, prawie okrągłych oczu i małych, mięsistych ust, w swobodzie uśmiechu, w linii każdego gestu, była ta sama żyzność, płodność i obfitość życia. Nie można było tego nazwać kokieterią, nawet nie zalotnością, a przecież od chwili, gdy wszedł tu i gdy go powitała śmiałym skinięciem głowy i prostym "dzień dobry" - odczuł jakby magnetyczny prąd, którym go pociągnęła. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że dzieje się to poza jej świadomością i postanowił przy najbliższym widzeniu się z doktorem Kunoki zapytać, czym należy tłumaczyć istnienie tych fluidów? Czy jest to niezależny od nas poryw zamkniętej w nas siły natury, dążącej do wiecznej reprodukcji życia, czy tylko... autosugestia niepoprawnego kobieciarza? - W mig będzie gotowe - wyszczerzyła doń równe, białe zęby dziewczyna i, rozejrzawszy się, wzięła się pod boki. - Aż się świeci! - Prawda - przyznał. - Panna Zośka musiała się porządnie napracować. - Ano, dla siebie, to i nie szkoda. - Jak to, dla siebie? - nie zrozumiał. - Ano, matula mówiła, że to ja będę panu kucharzyć, jak co będzie trzeba. Że to niby mam się wprawić - zachichotała - do własnego gospodarstwa. Nagle spojrzała na niego z przestrachem. - Chyba, chyba, żeby pan nie chciał?... - Co znowu - zaprzeczył - dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć. - Czy ja wiem... Może pan będzie miał służącego. - Otóż nie. Nie będę miał żadnego służącego, a jestem rad, że to panna Zosia będzie mi gotować. - Rad, nie rad, niech pan nie mówi, bo może akurat nie do gustu będzie. Roześmiała się i zaczęła płukać nad zlewem ścierki. - Uszanowanie panu - usłyszał za sobą głos dozorcy. - A, jak się macie? - Dziękuję wielmożnemu panu. Przyszedłem zobaczyć, czy tu moi wszystko w porządku zrobili. - To ja wam dziękuję - podał mu rękę Drucki - mieszkanie wygląda jak cacko. Już to na waszą rodzinę skarżyć się nie możecie. - Niby na moją? - podrapał się po ciemieniu. - Ano, zdatne są, nie krzywduję sobie. Powiedział to z najbardziej obojętną miną, ale widać było, że pochwała uradowała go bardzo, nawet wzruszyła, bo chrząknął prawie ponuro. Druckiemu przypomniało się to, co kiedyś, będąc jeszcze młodym chłopcem, usłyszał od stryja. - Polscy chłopi i angielscy gentelmeni mają jedną wspólną cechę: i ci, i tamci uważają okazywanie swoich uczuć za największą nieprzyzwoitość. Po kwadransie został sam. Stanął przy oknie i czekał, aż zobaczył Alicję idącą płynnym, elastycznym krokiem. Na powitanie podała mu obie ręce i powiedziała: - To takie trywialne, że przychodzę do ciebie, a jednak - jak każda kobieta, przychodząca po uścisk do mężczyzny - chcę w tym widzieć coś nadzwyczajnego... Powiedz, czy to nie śmieszne? - To jest piękne - powiedział, tuląc ją mocno. Pomyślała, że zawsze jest piękne dla aktorów, z widowni jednak zawsze wyglądać musi naiwnie i banalnie, że pomimo to wszystko jest mniej ważne od faktu posiadania go dla siebie, odczuwania nierozerwalnej mocy jego ramion, chciwości jego pocałunków... - Zobacz, Al, jak ci się podoba moja jaskinia - pociągnął ją naprzód. - Tyle kwiatów - uśmiechnęła się. - Dla ciebie, Al. Stanęła i wpatrzyła się w jego oczy. - Ty cały jesteś dla mnie... Tylko dla mnie... - powiedziała cicho. - Dla ciebie - przyznał z uśmiechem. - Dla mnie, i dla nikogo więcej... Jej palce otoczyły twarz Druckiego zaborczym ruchem. - Dla nikogo więcej - zapewnił. - Ja wiem - odezwała się po pauzie - że ty nie rozumiesz, jak wielkie to szczęście... Niczego więcej nie pragnę... Chcę tylko wierzyć, że ty jesteś mój, że... nigdy ode mnie nie odejdziesz. Nigdy! Powiedz, czyż nie za wiele żądam od życia? - Za mało - powiedział poważnie. - Mogłabyś, moja Al, zażądać jeszcze kieliszka dobrego wina i jeślibyś to uczyniła, ja - jako pełnomocnik życia - odkorkowałbym butelkę i... Zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. Alicji podobała się "jaskinia", chociaż oświadczyła, że nie jest w stylu Druckiego. - Ty inaczej urządziłbyś sobie mieszkanie. - Czy w ogóle urządziłbym? - zaśmiał się. - Może to wpływ koczowniczego życia, a może po prostu moja natura, ale ja nie mam potrzeby mieszkania czy zamieszkiwania. - Dziwne, że tak mało o sobie wiemy. Prawie nic, a przecież... znamy się doskonale. Prawda? - Widocznie znać kogoś można bez większej sumy wiadomości o nim. - Nie, mnie nie chodzi o kronikę życia, lecz o szczegóły usposobienia, poglądy, nawyki. Otóż, patrząc na ciebie, czy myśląc o tobie, mam cię całego w pełnym obrazie i jeżeli zastanawiam się nad jakąś cząstką, wiem, że musi być taka, że nie może być inna... - Dedukcja? - Niezupełnie. Może raczej intuicja. - I cóż ci ona mówi? - Jak dotychczas, nie żałuje ci komplementów. Zaśmiali się oboje. Alicja miała wrócić do domu o dziesiątej, lecz tak się złożyło, że nie zwrócili uwagi na zegarek. Zbliżała się już północ, gdy odwiózł ją samochodem i pojechał do "Argentyny". - W gabinecie u pana dyrektora czeka jedna pani! - zameldował mu portier. - Jaka pani? - Wygląda na Żydówkę, ale w ogóle - pierwsza klasa! - To Luba! - pomyślał. Nie omylił się. Rzeczywiście, siedziała przy biurku i bezczynnie przyglądała się plecom pochylonej nad maszyną Teci. - No, nareszcie - zerwała się na jego widok. - Myślałam, że już nie doczekam się kapitana. - Co się stało? - Nic się nie stało. Ładnie mnie pan przyjmuje. Jak ja przychodzę, to trzeba się cieszyć i skakać z radości. - Już skaczę - zaśmiał się. - Co, Luba, chce ci się "szaleć"? - Tak. Aneksuję kapitana na cały wieczór. Muszę się wytańczyć i upić. - Dobra! Będziemy szaleli - nadrabiał humorem, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy był niezadowolony. Przeprosił ją na chwilę, załatwił kilka spraw, wybrał stolik koło ringu i zaprowadził tam Lubę. Luba istotnie chciała się "wytańczyć" i nie opuszczała ani jednego tańca tak, że Drucki wreszcie zaczął prosić o zmiłowanie: - Ja już ledwo ruszam nogami! Luba, zlituj się nad zmęczonym staruszkiem! - O? A cóż to tak zmęczyło kapitana? - zapytała podejrzliwie. - Urządzałem dziś swoje mieszkanie. Już ledwie dyszę. Luba dużo piła i, gdy odwiózł ją o czwartej na Nowolipie, była mocno podchmielona. Na szczęście nie potrzebował już wozu odprowadzać do garażu, gdyż miał pozwolenie na pozostawianie auta w podwórzu domu, w którym teraz mieszkał. Stróżowi, który mu otworzył bramę, polecił obudzić siebie o jedenastej i położył się spać. Był porządnie zmachany, toteż spał kamiennym snem i dopiero jaskrawe światło słońca obudziło go. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Zośkę, rozsuwającą zasłony okien. - Ale pan śpi! - zawołała wesoło. - Dzień dobry, mała, jak tu weszłaś? - zdziwił się. - Ano, przecież pan zostawił drzwi otwarte. Gdyby jakie złodzieje chcieli, to by pana mogli nawet z łóżkiem wynieść. - A która to? - Jedenasta. Czy panu zrobić herbaty czy kawy? - Zrób, mała, co chcesz, byle prędko, bo na dwunastą muszę być - fiut! - Fiut? - No, na mieście. - A... A co podać do herbaty? - Co ci się podoba, a teraz wiej stąd, bo wyłażę z łóżka. Nim wykąpał się i ubrał, Zośka ustawiła w hallu nakrycie i podała herbatę, bułki, masło, wędlinę. - A sera nie kupiłam, bo nie wiem, czy pan lubi. - Lubię, ja wszystko lubię - oświadczył, zabierając się do jedzenia - nie będziesz miała ze mną kłopotów. - A obiadów to pan w domu jeść nie będzie? - Nie będę. - To szkoda... Czy pana co dzień budzić o jedenastej? - Co dzień. - To najlepiej będzie, jeżeli pan zostawi mi klucz. Pan ma przecież dwa. - Dobrze, masz tu klucz, mała, i rób, co chcesz, byleś tylko mnie nie pytała. Zaśmiała się: - To pan lubi, żeby tak panem rządzić? Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem: - A ty to lubisz? - Bo ja wiem? Zobaczę. To jak teraz pan pójdzie, ja tu posprzątam, wywietrzę... A kiedy pan wróci? - Jeszcze nie wiem. - Ale nieprędko? - Nieprędko. Wziął kapelusz i chciał wyjść, lecz Zośka zatrzymała go: - A jak będzie z pieniędzmi, proszę pana? - Nie chcesz mieć mnie na utrzymaniu - zażartował - no, to masz tu na wydatki. Brunickiego zastał jeszcze samego: - Nie spóźniłem się? - Nie. W sam raz. Powinna tu być lada chwila. - Jak się ona nazywa? - Panna Łęska. Urszula Łęska. Musiałeś o niej słyszeć, jest, a raczej była, znaną śpiewaczką. - Jak żyję nie byłem na żadnym koncercie. W drzwiach stanął woźny: - Przyszła panna Łęska, czy pan profesor ją przyjmie? - A, prosić, prosić - zawołał Brunicki i sam wybiegł na jej spotkanie. Panna Łęska, szczupła, niewysoka szatynka o przejrzystych zielonych oczach i jasnej, matowej cerze, była istotnie uderzająco podobna do zmarłej żony Brunickiego. Wrażenia te wzmacniały jej ruchy i sposób trzymania głowy. Drucki nie mógł nie spostrzec, że jej obecność i na profesora silnie oddziaływała. Był nieswój i jakoś nienaturalnie ruchliwy. - Pani pozwoli, że jej przedstawię mego dobrego przyjaciela, pana Winklera. Podała mu rękę, opiętą czarną rękawiczką i bezgłośnie poruszyła wargami. Brunicki podsunął jej fotel i nie przestawał mówić: - Właśnie opowiadałem przyjacielowi o tym rzadkim wypadku czasowego porażenia nerwu pod wpływem przeżycia psychicznego. Pan Winkler jeszcze mnie utwierdził w przekonaniu, że ten uraz minie. Mianowicie przypomniał sobie, że podczas pobytu w Chicago poznał jednego inżyniera_górnika, który miał podobny wypadek, spowodowany wiadomością o wybuchu kopalni, której był dyrektorem. Również utracił głos, lecz - że był posłusznym pacjentem - uśmiechnął się Brunicki - więc zastosował się do wskazówek lekarzy, no i po trzech tygodniach głos odzyskał. A wie pani, jaką mu przepisano kurację? Panna Łęska przecząco potrząsnęła głową. - Wcale miłą, proszę pani - ciągnął profesor. - Mianowicie polecono mu używać jak najwięcej rozrywek. Wycieczki, zabawy, tańce, wesołe towarzystwo... Wszystko minęło bez śladu, bez najmniejszego śladu. Uśmiechnęła się blado i wydobywszy z torebki notes i ołówek, napisała: "Bardzo ładna bajeczka". - No, słuchaj, powiedz pani, że to nie bajeczka. - Upewniam panią - odezwał się Drucki niepewnie. "Pański przyjaciel nie ma talentu do "kłamstw dydaktycznych" - napisała. Brunicki roześmiał się i podał notes Druckiemu. Ten zrobił bardzo zakłopotaną minę i powiedział: - Cóż możemy poradzić wobec pani przenikliwości? Poddaję się... Hm... ale to chyba nie podrywa wiary pani w skuteczność recepty profesora? Ja święcie wierzę, że on się w tych rzeczach nie myli. Skinęła głową i napisała: "Wierzę w receptę, lecz nie wierzę, by mnie pomogło". - Dlaczego? "Bo ja się bawić nie potrafię" - napisała po chwili wahania. - Plotki, proszę pani - oburzył się profesor. - Będzie się pani bawiła, aż miło. To już proszę nam zostawić... Spojrzała zdziwiona na obu. - Mówię "nam" - wyjaśnił profesor - gdyż obawiam się, że taki nudziarz, jak ja, nie potrafiłby nikogo rozweselić. Dlatego poprosiłem pana Winklera, by mi pomógł. Chyba nie weźmie mi pani tego za złe? Z uśmiechem wzruszyła ramionami. - Musi mi pani przyrzec tylko jedno: dobrą wolę i stosowanie się do moich wskazówek. Czy dobrze? Potwierdziła skinieniem głowy. - No, to już jestem spokojny. Wobec tego dziś zrezygnujemy z badania i odwieziecie mnie państwo do domu. Zgodziła się z rezygnacją. Zajęli miejsce w limuzynie Brunickiego i profesor mówił bez przerwy. Opowiadał o ostatnich wydarzeniach naukowych, o nowych metodach leczenia psychostenii, o zaletach intensywnego życia: - Dzisiejsza wiedza obaliła dawne poglądy naukowe, widzące najwyższe lekarstwo w ciszy, spokoju i oszczędzaniu sobie silnych wzruszeń. Wprost przeciwnie. Dla zdrowia psychicznego niezbędne jest odbieranie jak największej ilości wrażeń i to możliwie różnorodnych. Strach, gniew, wesołość - lepsze są niż kontemplacja. Należy dużo pracować i dużo się bawić. - Medice, cura te ipsum - zaśmiał się Drucki. - Czy pani wie, że profesor sam nie stosuje się do swoich przepisów... - Owszem, stosuję się ściśle. - No, pracujesz intensywnie, ale niepodobna cię namówić do zabawy. - Nieprawda. Tylko moje zabawy są innego rodzaju. Mnie, upewniam was, moi państwo, znacznie więcej wzruszeń daje mikroskop, niż innym dancing... Ale przyznaję, że właściwie powinienem interesować się i tamtym. Jeżeli nie stać mnie na to, dowodzi to mojego... spierniczenia. I niech pani patrzy, jak widoczne są tego skutki. Jesteśmy z Winklerem rówieśnikami, a przecież ja wyglądam, powiedzmy oględnie, na jego stryjaszka! Prawda? Przyjrzała się obu i zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - Nie? Ale w każdym razie, czuję się przy nim jak zasuszony mól przy skaczącym koniku polnym. A dlaczego? Bo on pracuje jak wół i bawi się jak młody koziołek, a ja tego nie potrafię. Dlatego z niego życie aż tryska, a ja kopcę sobie, jak stara łojówka. Znowu zaprzeczyła i napisała: "Wcale tego nie znajduję. Każdy z panów jest w innym typie i to wszystko". - Tak - zaśmiał się nieszczerze profesor - tylko, że do takich typów, jak on, należy życie. Niechże pani sama osądzi. Gdyby, na przykład, zmuszono panią do wyboru jednego z nas - tylko proszę się nie krępować - kogo by pani wybrała? No? Szczerze! Obrzuciła ich smutnym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnąwszy się blado, wskazała profesora. Drucki wybuchnął śmiechem: - A widzisz? Nie doceniasz siebie! - E... Pani sobie ze mnie żartuje - nagle zbladł Brunicki i zamilkł. Auto stanęło przed jego willą. Wysiadając, zmusił się do paru wesołych zdań na pożegnanie i poprosił Druckiego, by ten nie krępował się i zatrzymał auto dopóty, póki mu będzie potrzebne. Pojechali z powrotem przez miasto, potem przez most na Wiśle i Grochów. Drucki spuścił okna i powiedział: - Nie lubię zamkniętych aut. Człowiek traci największą satysfakcję jazdy: pęd powietrza, przestaje jakby brać udział w szybkości. Prawda, proszę pani? Skinęła głową. - Kiedyś miałem przyjaciela, prawdopodobnie obiło się pani o uszy jego nazwisko. Nazywał się Mac Woold i przez kilka lat uważany był za "najszybszego człowieka Stanów Zjednoczonych". Otóż kilka razy miałem przyjemność z nim jeździć podczas treningu na specjalnym smoku wyścigowym, który wyciągał do czterystu kilometrów na godzinę. Nie pamiętam, bym kiedykolwiek przeżył równie niezwykłe emocje. "Obawę też"? - napisała na kartce. - Nie. A raczej, owszem, tylko nie strach o życie, a strach o swoje zmysły. Przy takiej szybkości wzrok i słuch przestają działać, a przy tym ma się uczucie zapadania w głębię. Nie jest to zbyt przyjemne, zwłaszcza, że po pięciu minutach takiej jazdy człowiek przez pół godziny jest półprzytomny. Mam teraz niezły wózek sportowy, na którym można wyciągnąć sto dwadzieścia, sto czterdzieści na godzinę. Jeżeli pani zechce, możemy choćby jutro wypróbować. Za Raszynem jest kilkanaście kilometrów wybornej szosy. Napisała, że dobrze, ale teraz już chce wracać do domu: ul. Miodowa 18. - Wydaje mi się - powiedział, żegnając się z nią przed bramą - że Karol grubo przecenił atrakcyjność mego towarzystwa. Uśmiechnęła się i zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - O której pani pozwoli jutro po siebie zajechać? Wyznaczyła godzinę dwunastą. Drucki natychmiast odesłał auto. Miał dziś znowu być na obiedzie u Alicji, lecz przedtem musiał wstąpić do "Argentyny", sprawdzić rachunki i podpisać korespondencję, w czym przeszkodziła mu wczoraj Luba. Punktualnie o czwartej był już na Topolowej. Przyjęła go Julka oświadczając, że Alicja bardzo przeprasza za spóźnienie, ale jeszcze nie może wyjść z sądu. - Skazuje jednocześnie dwie osoby - zaśmiała się - kogoś tam na więzienie, a pana na moje towarzystwo. - O, to chyba jest najłagodniejszy wyrok, jaki kiedykolwiek wymierzono. - Mógłby się pan zdobyć na milszy komplement - zauważyła wesoło. - A po cóż pani komplementy - udał zdziwienie - przecież żadne lustro nie odmówi pani najpochlebniejszych. - Nie patrzę w lustra - powiedziała z widoczną intencją - tu wszystkie lustra odbijają tak piękną istotę, że wprost nie odważyłabym się. Przyglądała mu się z ukosa, chcąc sprawdzić, jakie wrażenie na nim wywrą te słowa. Nie wątpiła, że on musiał kochać się w Alicji, a Alicja - oczywiście - w nim. Oczywiście, bo jakże by mogła pozostać obojętna wobec takiego człowieka. Rozmawiali przez kilkanaście minut o różnych rzeczach, związanych z projektami na lato, gdy wreszcie wróciła Alicja. - Jakie to szczęście, że już przyszłaś! - powitała ją Julka. - A co się stało? - Nic. Tylko obawiałam się, że uśpię pana Winklera swoją konwersacją. - Czy wyglądam na śpiącego?! - zaprotestował Drucki. - Niech pani sama osądzi? - Wygląda pan na zmęczonego - orzekła Alicja. - Właśnie! - ucieszyła się Julka. - Jak to właśnie? - No, tyle wysiłku kosztowała pana obrona przed zaśnięciem, że aż się pan zmęczył. - Przepraszam was. Zaczekajcie jeszcze chwilę. Przebiorę się - powiedziała Alicja, znikając w swoim pokoju. - Nie, panno Julko. Do piątej w nocy pracowałem, spałem bardzo mało. Oto przyczyna. - A cóż pan robił do piątej w nocy?! - zdziwiła się. - Pilnowałem swego przedsiębiorstwa. - W nocy? - Moje przedsiębiorstwo jest czynne właśnie w tej porze doby. Widząc, że trudno jej zdobyć się na pytanie, powiedział: - Jestem właścicielem dancingu "Argentyna". - A... a... rgentyna! - Pomyślę, że pani się przestraszyła. - O, nie, nie - zaprzeczyła Julka. - Tylko... - Tylko co? - Ja tyle o tej "Argentynie" słyszałam, to bardzo, bardzo ciekawe. Nareszcie dowiem się prawdy. Bo u nas, proszę pana, w szkole, to najróżniejsze rzeczy opowiadają... - Na przykład? - O, ja nie powiem! - Więc jak będę mógł sprostować? - Może kiedyś, jak będę pana lepiej znała. Teraz niech pan mi powie, co się tam właściwie dzieje?.. - Nic niezwykłego. Ludzie tańczą, piją, bawią się... - Bawią się? - zatrzymała go. - Naturalnie. Kogo to bawi, ten bawi się. Pokręciła główką. - Ale czy tam jest coś, co nie jest odpowiednie? - Odpowiednie? O, to zależy, dla kogo. - No, na przykład, dla młodych panien? - Owszem - zaśmiał się. - Dla młodych panienek, takich jak panna Julka, wszystko jest tam nieodpowiednie. - Właśnie, ale dlaczego? - Bo młode panienki powinny zajmować się... - Ostrzegam - przerwała - jeżeli wyjedzie pan teraz z maturą i ze szkołą, obrażę się na pana na całe życie. Wybuchnął śmiechem: - Wcale nie miałem zamiaru, skąd takie posądzenie? - No, bo wszyscy zawsze... - Ja nigdy nie robię tego, co wszyscy i co zawsze - powiedział żartobliwie. Ona jednak przyjęła to poważnie i potwierdziła z namysłem: - Tak... To prawda... Pan nie jest taki. Niech pan więc powie, czym powinny zajmować się, pańskim zdaniem, młode panienki? - Myślę, że swoją młodością. Knajpa to dobre dla stępiałych i zużytych nerwów, szukających sztucznego podniecenia. A młodość? O, młodość ma jeszcze takie bogactwo rzeczy do poznania, ma tyle odkryć do zrobienia, tyle prawdziwych radości i podniet... Przetarł czoło i zrobił szeroki, nieokreślony gest ręką. - Bardzo pan to pięknie powiedział. - Nie umiem pięknie mówić. Dlatego mówię to, co czuję. - A... - Co czuję, bo nawet może nie to, co... myślę. Wyglądał teraz na jeszcze bardziej niezwykłego, na jeszcze bardziej interesującego. - A pan - zapytała. - Czy pana bawi "knajpa"? - Mnie? - zastanowił się. - Mnie wszystko bawi... Najmniej może knajpa, ale to dlatego, że wciąż jestem... że wciąż mam zielono w głowie... Powiem pani w sekrecie, że skoro bym się przekonał, że już przestało być zielono, nie wiedziałbym, po co żyję... Tak się rozfilozofowałem chyba po to, żeby pani udowodnić, że rozsądek nie wschodzi razem z siwymi włosami, moja mała. Julka patrzyła na jego złote, uśmiechnięte oczy, na siwiejące skronie i smagłe policzki. Jak on do niej powiedział: moja mała... Ślicznie to powiedział... I nagle przyszło jej na myśl, że nie zniosłaby od nikogo takiej pobłażliwej poufałości. Nie powinna tego tolerować, przecież jest prawie dorosła. - Powiem mu to kiedyś - postanowiła sobie. Weszła Alicja i podano obiad. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn